79th Annual Hunger Games- 4 Arenas
by kealimepie
Summary: After President Snow's Great Grandson reinstates the games, a boy from District 6 will tell you of his journey throughout the games, fighting for life, love, and friendship.


79th Annual Hunger Games!

 **Hey** , my name is Cameron Bordeaux. BORDEAUX. Bor-dO. And O sound, not Eaux. Yeah, it's complicated, but you will get it soon enough. Yeah, you might think that my name is lame, or even dull. The truth is, that when my parents named me, they weren't really concerned about giving me a District 1 name like Jet, or Navy or... you know what i mean. But, I'm not from District 1. I'm from District 6. After the Quarter Quell, both our victors were killed. So we don't really have a mentor for 6, but 20 years after the rebellion, President Snow's Great-Grandson reinstated the games. They assigned each of the 7 living victors multiple districts to mentor. Enobaria got 1 and 2, Beetee got 3 and 4, Annie Cresta got 5, Johana Mason got 6 and 7, Haymitch got 8, Peeta got 9 and 10, and Katniss got 11 and 12. So we have Johanna Mason as our mentor. For the 76th Games, District 2 won, for the 77th, District 7, and for the 78th, District 12. And though everyone may think so, not _everyone_ in our district is a Morphling addict. Actually, probably only 20%. I am 12 years old and a lot of people underestimate me, actually. I may look sweet and stupid, being only 5'1" and 90 pounds. I am kind of a ladies man, because of my charm and good looks. That may sound conceited, but it's true. I have semi-long, brown, messy hair, and bright blue eyes. I have dimples in my cheeks when i smile and light freckles on my nose. I am pretty muscular, working out a lot. Because i am friends with all the ladies, i get bullied, and sometimes have low self esteem, but i have a pretty darn good life! I am an only child, and we are pretty rich for being from 6. But, enough about me. Oh... no... tomorrow is reaping day... Well, i am only in once, they won't pick me.

I got a pretty restless sleep last night, worrying about the reaping... I fidgeted around a lot in my sleep and woke up a few times sweating. Finally, at 10am sharp, my mother shook me awake.

"Cameron! Get up! It's reaping day!" I groggily threw my covers off my body, and changed into my Reaping Outfit. It was a sky blue suit, with a cloud white bow tie. A button down jacket, same color as the suit, to go on top. I also had darker blue cargo pants, with black, leather dress shoes. I yawned as i walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. The brightness made me squint to see the mirror. Huh. Rare. For once my hair wasn't sticking up, but looked tosseled and slightly curled in the front. I liked it. I brushed my teeth, and, because were were running late, there was no time for breakfast. My father held open the door for my mother and I, and we ran from our home. We got in our expensive car, and buckled up. Because of our Districts' industry (Transportation), everyone here got awesome, expensive cars. My father got behind the wheel and we ran as drove as fast as we could to the Square. Most kids were already in their designated age areas, while Katerina Quinn, District 6's escort was smiling a little too broadly at us. She had extremely straight brown hair, with a purple bow siting upon her head. She wore a glistening red dress, coming down past her feet, concealing her shoes. She had pink lace covering her arms, and excessively long, red painted fingernails. She waved at the crowd like this was the happiest day of her life. I glared in her direction as i walked over to the sign in area for each reaping participant.

 **When i got** to the table to sign in, the woman sitting there violently grabbed my arm and stabbed it with a needle. She ejected my blood onto a machine, which then read, **Cameron Bordeaux- Age 12**

She waved my off, and i raised an eyebrow at her.

"Get outta here, kid."

I shrugged and walked over to the twelve year old Male section. I glanced over at the twelve year old Female section, and saw my girlfriend Baylor. She saw me and we smiled at each other nervously. A high, icy woman's voice spoke.

"Hello District 6! I am your friendly escort, Katerina Quinn! Today, i will be reading the names for the District 6 Tributes of the 79th Annual Hunger Games! I am so excited, and I'm sure you are too! Now then, let's get started! I will now select the Female tribute!"

She walked over to the pink Reaping Ball and hummed to herself, until she finally pulled out a name.

"The female tribute from District 6... **Baylor Johnson!** "

Baylor turned pale and i heard a shriek, and a body hit pavement and a few more screams. Baylor's mother had fainted. Her sister was yelling and crying, until Peacekeepers escorted her family out of the Square. Forcefully. Baylor trudged up on the stage, stunned. She has brown hair, which is always tied in a ponytail over her shoulder. She has dark brown eyes, also with dimples in her cheeks when she smiles. She is very shy, but extremely smart. She is only slightly taller than i am. She wore a sparkly blue sleeveless dress, and heels. She looked very pretty, as always. But under these circumstances... she can't go into the Hunger Games alone... She walked up and stood next to Katerina, stone faced and serious. Not crying like most District 6 tributes do when they are reaped, but calm and collected.

Katerina walked over to the blue reaping ball. She pulled out a slip and read the name.

"Xavier McCormick!" A boy from the seventeen year old section began to step up to the stage. But by then i had made my decision.

I push my way through my section and yell, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Katerina looks surprised but i am not concerned with that. I sprint up to the stage as fast as i can and yell again, "I volunteer!"

Katerina is stunned. "W-we have a volunteer from District 6!? Ladies and Gentlemen our first volunteer from District 6! And what is your name young man?"

I say, somewhat shakily, "Cameron. Cameron Bordeaux."

"And may I ask why you volunteered-"

"My girlfriend. Baylor Johnson, my girlfriend."

"Well then, OUR TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT 6! CAMERON BORDEAUX AND BAYLOR JOHNSON!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mother crying, as my father is being wrenched away from her by the Peacekeepers. My mother runs after him, and the Peacekeepers grab him too.

I am a tribute, in the 79th Annual Hunger Games...

 **I sit in the room** , before my goodbyes, thinking. About allies, and weapons and careers, and probably worrying way too much. I am pretty laid back, no matter what the circumstances... unless people i love are in danger. Then, my mother and father run and and hug me and whisper things I can't understand in my ears, in between sobs. Once i tell them i will be okay, they give me a token. My "C" necklace that I have had since i was three years old. I clip it around my neck, and kiss my parents goodbye. Next comes in my best friend and cousin, Xander and Allie, respectively. Xander and I do our secret handshake and do a fistbump.

"Win, Cameron, win. You can do this. I know you can."

"I will..." My voice falters. "I will win."

He gives me a hug and Peacekeepers drag him out of the room, and Allie runs in.

"Ayy cuz." She grins. "So now you're the new celeb huh?" She laughs, and so do I.

She can make me laugh in any situation. She always cheers me up.

"You're gonna win Cam. I know you are. 1 and 2 are so conceited, and 3 never makes it far. 4 relies on 1 and 2, and always dies before them. 5 is just a bunch of losers. 6 has always been better then 7-10. Just one year, 11 and 12 were notable. You have got this in the bag, man."

"Thanks Allie." I said. We hug and she too is grabbed by the Peacekeepers and escorted out of the room.

I think about what everyone has said and told me, and suddenly feel exhausted. Let's be real here, in 2 to 3 weeks, i will be dead. And i need my beauty sleep. I yawn.

A Peacekeeper grabs me under the arms and shoos me onto the train.

Baylor and Johanna Mason are avidly chatting about the games and Baylor waves to me, but I call back,

"No thanks, I am so tired!" Which is partially true. I need some time to think about the games.

But I realize I can't do that until i know who the tributes are. I turn back around and plop down at the table, next to Johanna.

"Hey, Johanna. I am super tired, but i think it would be a good idea if we watched the Reapings first."

"Oh, you think?" Said Johanna sarcastically. She walked over and clicked on the television.

I sat down in a red chaise, on the end of my seat.

 **District 1 Female:** The girl who was reaped was named was named Emerald, and she laughed flirtatiously up to the stage and waved, and blew kisses. It made me sick. She was 17.

 **District 1 Male:** The boy was named Jet, and volunteered for his younger brother. He laughed maliciously to the crowd and waved proudly. He was 18.

 **District 2 Female:** The girl was named Maple, and when she was volunteered, she walked up smugly and glared at the crowd. She was 14.

 **District 2 Male:** The boy was named Arson and he volunteered for a random boy and ran up shouting that he couldn't wait to kill. He was 17.

 **District 3 Female:** She was named Amelia. She was reaped, and had a lot if ferocity in her for being from 3. She scowled at everyone and spat her escort. She was full of anger. She was 14.

 **District 3 Male:** He was named Logan. He had a lot of muscle, and was very intimidating. He volunteered for his friend and threw Peacekeepers out of way, with his bulging arms. He was 18.

 **District 4 Female:** Her name was Scarlett. She had curly red hair and sobbed all the way to the stage, or actually, when she was dragged to the stage. She was 13.

 **District 4 Male:** His name was Austin. He had messy black hair, and was also very bulky. When he was reaped he had tears in his eyed, but kept his cool. He was 15.

 **District 5 Female:** Her name was Josie and began bawling as soon as her name was called. When she got to the stage, she was on her knees, with her head in her hands, eyes puffy. She was 12.

 **District 5 Male:** His name was Tristan. He started screaming and yelling when he was called and was weeping next to his district partner. Their escort openly announced that district 5 would not be winning this year. He was 12.

We then watched Baylor and my reapings. I have to admit, we did look pretty awesome up there. That might earn us some sponsors. We didn't weep like some of the others. I think i might want Austin as an ally. He didn't look like a career to me.

 **District 7 Female:** Her name was Faith, and she was ripped, and wore a somewhat revealing plaid shirt, and had a tight braid. She smiled when she was reaped, and by the looks of it, she was nimble. She was 14.

 **District 7 Male:** His name was Sawyer, and he was Faith's twin. They had all the same looks, except Faith had long black hair, and Sawyer has short, messy black hair. He was 14. I think i might want District 7 as allies as well.

 **District 8 Female:** Her name was Caitlyn, and she was short and heavy. She looked startled when she was reaped and ran exceptionally fast up to the stage. She had long blonde hair, but a huge nose. She was 17.

 **District 8 Male:** His name was Finn, and he was young. He had short blonde hair, and light freckles. He was all smiles, but frowned when he was called. Cool dude. He was 12.

 **District 9 Female:** Her name was Peyton, and she was tall and built muscular. She was sassy and didnt talk much. She just rolled her eyes and glared at whoever looked at her. She was 18.

 **District 9 Male:** His name was Elliott, and he volunteered for his brother, when he was only 13. He skipped on up to the stage and called "I love you!" To his family, and smiled. He was 13.

 **District 10 Female:** Her name was Lou, and she had buck teeth, but was about six feet tall. You could tell she meant business. She had a deep, booming voice and volunteered for her friend. She is 18.

 **District 10 Male:** His name was Beckett, and he was the same size as Lou. He had messy blonde hair and dimples. He was actually excited when he was reaped, just so he could try weapons in the Training Center. He was 16.

 **District 11 Female:** Her name was Jade, and she had black pigtails, and blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was very small, not 5 feet. She clumsily made her way up to the stage, blushing when she was called. She was 13.

 **District 11 Male:** His name was Jax, and he was bald, with a thin mustache on his upper lip. He was six foot five probably and was massive. Muscle massive. He volunteered for a boy who began crying when he was called. He was 16.

 **District 12 Female:** Her name is Ivy and she is Katniss Everdeen's daughter. She looks exactly like Katniss and volunteered for a friend. Katniss was screaming when her daughter walked up. She is 14.

 **District 12 Male:** His name was Cordon and he had round glasses that continued to slide off his nose. He was dressed very casually and started crying up on stage. He was 13.

I woke up the next morning in the chaise, by Johanna Mason, shaking me vigorously that it was time to get up. She then did the same to Baylor and shrieked at us,

"WE ARE AT THE CAPITOL AND THE PRESIDENT MADE THE TRIBUTE PARADE IN AN HOUR!"

I fell out of the chair. "WHAT?!?" Baylor and I screamed in unison.

She escorted us out of the train, onto the sixth floor of the Justice Building, where stylists snatched us up and took Baylor and I to separate rooms. They threw us on the table and cuffed my arms and legs to the table. One of them screamed that there was no time, and started yanking hair off my arms, and plucking my eyebrows. They thrust open my jaw and poured this brown liquid into it. _Morphling._ The next thing I knew, I had passed out.

When i awoke, i looked... dazzling... my skin was smoother than ever, and my hair... had such a natural, but neat look... my teeth were sparkling... and my entire appearance looked 50 times better. I was wearing a yellow suit, with the number 6 all over it. I was wearing a hat shaped like a car. The costume was pretty lame, but i could make it work.

After a blur of an hour, Baylor and I finally met up again.. she looked... stunning. Though we had the same lane costume on... we both looked amazing. Our stylists were amazing even if mine did drug me. We were put on our chariots backstage, and the carts starting wheeling out. I took a deep breath, and listened to Caesar Flickerman. "DISTRICT 1!!!! DISTRICT 2!!! DISTRICT 3!!! DISTRICT 4!!!! DISTRICT 5!!!" There was applause and cheering and laughter. So happy for such a terrible event. Finally. "DISTRICT 6!!! Look! Cameron and Baylor, the inseparable duo! District 6 might have a victor again folks by what we have seen of these tributes... my my." We beamed and i grabbed her hand, and we shot ours in the air. The crowd went wild. An old trick from the 74th Games. In one of the mirrors inside the stadium, i saw Ivy glare at us. We got near the end of the stadium and we were wheeled into a room. The Training Center. I heard Caesar announce District 7, then 8, then 9, 10, 11 and finally, 12. But i wasnt really listening. Districts 1-5 were already practicing. Then I noticed. Everyone's chariot outfits are very flexible and good for excercise. These _will_ be our training center outfits.

 **In the Training Center,** I saw Districts 1 and 2 and the sword station, where they were decapitating dummies and laughing maniacally. Emerald stabbed one in the neck and cackled. Austin from four was next to them at the archery station. He was getting perfect bullseyes every time. Amelia and Logan from 3 along with Faith and Sawyer from 7 were throwing axes at targets and doing amazing. Faith and Sawyer were getting perfect shots every time, and Amelia and Logan were throwing axes at dummies. They were being hit in the stomach, heart, neck, head. They high fived and grinned evilly. I wasn't sure I wanted 3 as my allies. By now, everyone was in the Training Center, and I glanced around to see everyone's skill. The girl from 4, Scarlett, and District 5's Josie and Tristan were at the knot tying station together, chatting. But their knots _sucked._ Occasionally, they would start bickering about random things, then go back to their knots. I rolled my eyes. No alliance there. I saw Finn, Elliott and Beckett from 8,9, and 10 at the spear station. They were doing okay, probably getting 75% on the target and 1% bullseye. Aside from their lacking skills, I felt they would be good allies. As i walked over to them, I glanced at Districts 11 and 12 at the camouflage station. Yeah, you heard me. I spotted them. Their camouflage was about as easy to spot as a pig in a herd of sheep. Ivy Mellark isn't living up to her expectations. Caitlyn, Peyton and Lou from 8, 9 and 10, and unlikely group, was at the Plant Identifying station, probably only together because their male district partners had left them together. I decided to go over to Finn, Elliott and Beckett, while Baylor checked out District 7 and Austin. We had already agreed on being allies, and who to be allies with. Our possible ally list was Austin from 4, District 7, Finn from 8, Elliott from 9, and Beckett from 10. I walked over to them and took a spear off the spear rack. They raised an eyebrow.

I threw the spear as hard as i could towards the target. Bullseye.

They gaped at me and whispered among themselves. They only stopped when I extended my hand and said, "Hey, Cameron Bordeaux, District 6. Alliance?" Instantly, all three of them shook my hand, and I told them my plan on who to ally with so we can be in the finals. That would be 8 of us, including Baylor. But then they wanted their District partners too. That is half the tributes almost. I agreed, but inside, I totally disagreed. I know it's bad to think this, but I hope their partners die before i have to kill them myself.

It worked. Baylor got District 7 and Austin and I got the boys from 8, 9 and 10, like planned. Suddenly, a steam was let loose in the room. A voice boomed. " **There will be no interviews, or gamemaker sessions. When you wake up, you will be on your pedestal inside the 79th Hunger Games arena, and the countodown will began. Thank you for 79 great years of entertainment. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."**

Tributes began inhaling the gas and collapsing to the floor. Tributes ran around the training center, frantic. District 5 was the first to pass out, followed by the careers from 1 and 2. Then District 3, then 9, 11, 12, 8, 10... Then it was just us, District 6, District 7 and District 4. The girl from 4 passed out, then Baylor. Then both from 7. Then it was just me and Austin. He fell to the floor, then so did I. The last thing i saw was darkness.

 **Day 1~ 24 Tributes Remain~**

I woke up, seeing the arena. I almost screamed. It was divided into four sections from what I saw, North, South, East, and West. In the North Arena, it looked like a wooded forest, with thick, tall trees, and mostly darkness.

In the East Arena, was a valley full of streams and rivers, and rainbows, with birds singing and green grass. Behind me, the South Arena, was a cold, high mountain, with animals in the distance. It looked like a frozen wasteland, but because it is up high, could be advantageous. And the West Arena was a modern city area, like NYC. In the middle, the metal Cornucopia, stockpiles of weapons, food and medicine. Perfect. I saw a spear on the inside of the Cornucopia, with a duffel bag, and a knife sitting on top if it. So useful, but should i go for it...? I don't know. All the other tributes were awake now, ferociously looking at the Cornucopia. I voice boomed for the countdown. **60, 59, 58, 57...** I glanced to my right. It was Finn from District 8. He smiled nervously at me. I looked to my left, and saw Josie from 5, bawling again. "Loser..." i said aloud. Finn heard me and snickered. Josie just wailed louder. **34,33,32,31,30,29...** I decided I would go for it. I spotted Baylor at the other side of the Cornucopia, glancing nervously at a small pack of food and medicine on the outskirts of the Cornucopia. Then she grinned evilly at a bow and arrows inside the a Cornucopia, right next to what i was going for. Perfect.

 **10, 9... 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...** The gong sounded. I sprinted as fast as i could to the mouth of the Cornucopia. Baylor had just gotten there, but no one else, thank goodness. I slung my duffel bag over my shoulder and grabbed my knife and spear. Baylor had her bow and arrow and I saw Finn, my main ally, headed for the inside of the Cornucopia. At this point, Baylor and I had run into the East Arena, and hid our stuff in a tree. I grabbed my spear, and ran back to the Cornucopia. I told Baylor i was going to get the alliance. She reluctantly let me go.

No one had died yet, wow. As I got closer, i witnessed the first death. Josie, from District 5, took a small knife, and plunged it into her own abdomen. She keeled over, and coughed blood. She then collapsed motionless in the grass. I felt a twinge of guilt for calling her a loser, but, there was no time for guilt. I just can't belive she killed herself. This was the Hunger Games. Faith from District 7 was chasing Scarlett from 4 with a spear. I saw Maple from 2 battling Caitlyn from 8. Maple jumped on top of Caitlyn, and with a couple quick stabs to the chest, Caitlyn lay still. Almost everyone was still alive and at the Cornucopia. Cordon from 12 was running extremely slowly, so Lou from 10 picked him up and threw him on the ground, stepping on his chest. She took out her sword and his eyes got wide. "No! Please, don't kill me! I can be an ally!" Cordon's screams were cut off when Lou slashed the sword across his neck, killing him. I ran over to Finn, who was on the ground, his neck slightly cut. He wasn't dead. "Finn!" I whispered. "Finn, c'mon, we have to run!" He jumped to his feet, and I said "Run to the pretty side of the arena and call for Baylor. I have medicine for your neck!" He thanked me and ran as fast as he could over the hill, and out of my sight. Austin was battling Peyton from 9. She aimed and arrow and his head but Beckett from 10 tackled her. She screamed as Beckett brought his knife down into her stomach, again and again. She screamed and cried, and when Peyton became silent, Beckett ran. Jet from 1 was chasing Tristan. Tristan tripped and fell to the ground. Jet shoved his sword right through Tristan's chest, Tristan's eyes wide as he died. Jet removed the sword and Tristan's body collapsed. He was dead for sure. Emerald was chasing Elliott. Oh no. Elliott grabbed a backpack from the ground. He was frantically shoving knives into it. Emerald ran up to grab the backpack but he wouldn't let it go. He pulled harder, and Emerald screamed in anger. She jumped on top of him and grabbed a sickle. She slashed his temple and he slumped to the grass. She grabbed the backpack and ran off.

No! One of my allies is dead! Faith finally caught up with Scarlett. "No! Please! Keep me alive! I will do anything!" Scarlett begged. Faith grabbed her arm and pulled her up, motioning to her brother, Sawyer. They headed for the mountains. I saw Amelia from 3 pull Ivy Mellark up to the Cornucopia and slam her against it. Logan stood a few feet away, pointing a bow and arrow at her head. She was screaming and crying. Logan let the arrow fly into Ivy's skull, and her body fell onto the grass. District 3 took their weapons and ran off. The careers and I were the only ones left at the Cornucopia. I ran back to the East Arena and saw only a few of my alliance. I saw Baylor, Austin, and Finn. I ran up to them breathlessly. "Perfect... you were the people I mainly wanted for my alliance..." Faith and Sawyer ran to the mountains with the girl from 4, and Lou and Beckett are savage killers, you can't trust them. I saw them brutally kill two tributes. Elliott from 9 is dead. Sickle." We sat in silence for the next few minutes, then the cannon shots came. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. "Huh, guys, at the bloodbath, I only saw 7 people die. There must have been someone after i left. We set up our camp. Weapons in the hole in a tree. We had a bow and arrows, two spears, a knife, and a mace. Plus we had 8 water bottles and bags of dried fruit and bread. Austin had also gathered a camouflage tarp, to hide us. Just as we were about to go to sleep that night, we saw the anthem. Scarlett from 4, first. Huh, Faith must have killed her in the mountains. Then Josie and Tristan from 5, Caitlyn from 8, Peyton from 9, then Elliott from 9. I blinked back tears. Elliott was my friend. Then Ivy and Cordon from 12. 8 deaths on the first day. 17 Tributes Left. After mourning the death of Elliott, we fell fast asleep.

 **Day 2- 16 Tributes Remain~**

We awoke to a cannon shot on Day 2 and shivered. Baylor handed us each a weapon. She took the bow and arrows for herself, gave me the spear and a knife, she gave Austin the mace, and Finn the

other spear. Austin took the supplies bag on his shoulder, with the tarp inside. Just in time too. Districts 1 and 2, the careers were heading towards us. "Did you see 11?" Maple cackled. "I can be your ally, really i am soooo good!" Laughed Arson, imitating Jax's voice. "Well, not good enough!" Yelled Emerald. "Did you see how i he is like, "C'mon guys, let's go find some tributes," and i shove my knife in his back?!?" Yelled Jet. "Oops!" Taunted Maple. The careers laughed obnoxiously at killing Jax from District 11. That was the cannon shot we awoke to this morning.

We started running as fast as we could away from their voices. Over the hill, alongside the deep river valley, next to the rainbow, and out of the careers sight. "Phew, that was close." I say. "Extremely." Said Baylor, catching her breath. Austin and Finn were breathing heavy too, but Austin managed to say, "I still can't believe that Katniss Everdeens' daughter died in the bloodbath!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Katniss must be devastated, especially because she was her mentor."

We sat down for a moment to rest.

"I will go look for water." Said Baylor, finally.

"I'll go with you." Said Austin. "You know, to protect you if you get hurt."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay," i said, rather reluctantly.

They headed over the hill, chatting. I cracked my knuckles.

"What's wrong?" Asked Finn.

"Oh, nothing." I lied, glaring up and Austin as he walk over the hill with Baylor.

We sat in silence for a while, just sitting in the grass. Then someone screamed. It was Baylor. "Auuuggghhh! Ahh! No! Aggghhhh!" BOOM. A cannon sounded. Frantically, I ran over the hill, with my spear. Finn followed. I saw Baylor lying in the grass, all cut, and bleeding. I ran up and put the point of my spear to Austin's throat.

"You killed her! I'm gonna kill you-"

"I didn't kill Baylor. And she isn't dead." Said Austin calmly.

"Then who was screaming and whose cannon went off?!" I shouted.

"Well, see that _other_ body over there? Yeah. That's Lou from 10. I was picking berries while Baylor was getting water, and Lou ran up with her sword and started slashing at Baylor. She cut her up pretty good, but once i got to her, I repeatedly hit her in the chest with my mace. So i killed Lou. Lou is dead. But Baylor will be too if we don't get her medicine."

Finn ran off, back to our spot, and got the ointments out of the bag we had gathered. He got back, and handed it to Baylor. She was conscious. She slowly rubbed the ointment on her cuts, and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

After a few hours, she was able to walk again, and we went back to our camp area, the one away from the careers. We set up the camouflage tarp again, and went to sleep. I awoke again when i heard the anthem. The only dead were Lou from 10, and Jax from 11. I drifted in and out of sleep that night, and made my decision. Tomorrow we would go to the West Arena. The city.

 **Day 3- 14 Tributes Remain~**

"Ooh, goodie. Look who we have here!" Laughed Faith maliciously. "Ooh! Little kidsies!" Taunted Sawyer.

We jumped awake and i grabbed my spear, and knife. I threw out some random supplies for the other three to take and took the duffel bag. I sprinted over the hill and away from the East Arena. I saw Sawyer and Austin battling with axes and spears, and Baylor run off with just her bow and arrow, towards the forest. Finn took the ointment, his knife, and a loaf of bread and headed for the mountains. Austin was now battling both twins from District 7 and doing a great job. I didn't see the rest because i had gotten to the city. It was a normal city, but there was no noise or cars, only commercial buildings and restaurants. This arena is good for concealing yourself. I decided to run into the building that read, "Casino." It had a lot of floors and would be good for hiding myself. I ran through the lobby doors and clicked the elevator button. I got in and clicked, 14th Floor. There were 15, so i chose the second highest, so i would have and easy exit, and i could see tributes coming from outside the window. I sat down at a poker table, and unloaded my stuff. Conveniantly, when I went through my pack more closely, I saw I had 4 water bottles, 2 loaves of bread, and five packs of dried fruit. I also had cut ointment, and duct tape. I decided to use my roll of duct tape to close the elevator off, so no one could get out. After a few hours, I had finished. I walked over to a door hiding in the corner, with stairs down to the 13th floor. I duct taped the windows, so no one could see through it, and deadbolted the door. I was golden. I had no idea where anyone was, but I hadn't heard any cannon shots. I decided to sleep on the low ledge of the windowsill, after eating a loaf of bread. Just before i drifted into sleep, the anthem played. No one died today, which is a good thing, because that means Baylor, Finn and Austin got away safely. I fell into a heavy snooze, and didn't awake till noon, when Cladius Templesmith came on.

 **Day 4~ 14 Tributes Remain~ "Attention tributes, for today only, wild mutts will be released into the arena to speed up the games. If you survive, well, good job! Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."**

Though i was stunned, and safe up here, I couldn't let Finn and Baylor be on their own out there. I think Austin could survive, because he is older, but Finn and Baylor are both 12. I mean, so am I, but I am in the safety of this building. Outside, I heard mutts barking. Then continuous screams. Then a cannon shot. As the helicopter lifted up the body, I saw it was Amelia from District 3. I saw at least 20 mutts scattered off in the distance of the arena. Five in each part. Five in the mountains, where Finn was, five in the city, where I was, five in the forest, where Baylor was, and five in the wonderland place, where Austin was. I shivered but grabbed the duffel back and slung it across my back. I armed myself with my spear, and knife. I ran down the stairs of the 13th floor, then the 12th, 11th, 10th, and so on. When i got to the 3rd floor, I saw someone dart across the room, behind the slot machines. I saw them raise a gun looking thing and i bolted for the second floor, than the first. I sprinted out the lobby doors, and ran down "Main Street." I saw the 4 careers fighting the mutts. 2 of the mutts were dead, but Emerald was injured. She lay crumpled on the road, bleeding. Jet stabbed the third mutt and it howled in pain, and thrust its huge paw across Jet's chest, sending him flying into the "Accountant" building, unconscious. Maple and Arson viciously slashed at the mutts, Maple finishing off the one Jet stabbed. Arson thrust his spear into one mutts throat, killing it. There was one mutt left and someone from behind it shot a poison dart looking thing into it's back, and it keeled over, dead. I looked to see who it was, and saw Finn, sprinting down the street. "FINN!" I screamed, drawing his attention towards me. He ran my direction, but the careers starting coming after us. But without Emerald.

"NO! Don't leave me! Please! Don't let me die! No! I'm still alive!" But they ignored her pleads and continued chasing after us. We ducked into a nearby alleyway, and the careers ran past us. We went around the front of the building, which was labeled, _Taxidermy_ and Emerald saw us. "There they are! Right here... come... get them..." Emerald's cannon blasted, and we ran past the Taxidermy shop, and towards the forest.

 **Day 5~ 11 Tributes Remain~**

 **Day 6~ 11 Tributes Remain~**

When i woke up, Baylor and Finn were feeding me warm bread, and sponsor soup, deep in the woods.

"Wha- where?" I asked.

"Shhh. Cameron..." said Baylor softly.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"While we were running, you collapsed and passed out from exhaustion. I called for Baylor, but Logan from 3 came. Somehow i managed to fight him, and stab him to death. Hours later, Baylor found me here, and helped me carry you back to her resting place."

"What day is it... and who died while i was out...?"

"Well." Began Baylor. "As you probably knew, Amelia from 3, Emerald from 1, and Logan from 3 died on day 4, no one on Day 5, and today is Day 6. So really only Logan, because Finn fought him off and saved your life. Finn stood a little taller, and smiled.

"So 11 left?" I ask.

"I believe so." Finn says. "There's us 3, Austin somewhere, District 7, that's 6. Three careers, 9, Beckett from 10, and Jade from 11. Yeah, that's 11 people."

I don't think we can trust Austin anymore." I say. "If he isn't dead from District 7, he must have joined them. So Austin from four with 7 in an alliance, the careers in an alliance, and us in an alliance. Beckett and Jade on their own. That's 3-3-3-1-1. So if we can kill Beckett and Jade, then we will be down to 9, and we will have to fight the alliances."

"That's a good idea." Said Baylor. "Except, wouldn't it be a better idea to whittle down the alliances, and then take on the stragglers?"

"I agree with Baylor." Agreed Finn.

"Alright, then that's what we will do." I say. "Tomorrow at sunrise."

Finn and Baylor murmured something to each other, then nodded. We slept very well that night.

 **Day 7~ 11 Tributes Remain~**

"Hey guys!" Laughed Austin, swinging an axe.

We stumbled up, battle ready, but slightly groggy. I held my spear and my knife, and Baylor had bow loaded with an arrow shot at Austin's head. Finn had his spear in a throwing position and we all glared at him.

"I believe you have met Faith and Sawyer?" Austin taunted. Faith and Sawyer came out from behind him, sneering, twirling battle axes on their fingers.

"We can't wait to make it to the Final 8." Jeered Austin.

"You... filthy traitor!" I yelled, and ran towards him. I jabbed at his stomach with my spear and he parried it, slashing my forehead with his axe. I stepped back, holding my temple, wanting to scream. I thrust my knife sudeways and it dug itself in Austins shoulder. He screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Baylor was fighting Faith as Finn fought Sawyer.

I stepped back over to Austin, my blood from my forehead dripping on his clothes, and his shoulder bleeding, his shirt was now dark red. I stood over him.

"Never... ever... be a traitor..." I whispered to him. I shoved my spear into his stomach and his cannon boomed. I grabbed the spear and knife out of his body and dried the blood in the grass. I looked over just in time to see Baylor on the ground, Sawyer's axe raised. Finn glanced over and thrust his knife into Sawyer's side. He screamed and clutched his abdomen, falling to the ground. His cannon sounded, and Faith screamed. She took her axe and darted away.

"Coward." I muttered.

Baylor was shaking and Finn pat her on the back.

"T-thank y-you." Baylor managed.

"Any time." Finn grinned.

For the rest of the day, we sat chatting, and eating food. By the end of the day, we had our game plan figured out, and we had our fill of food.

Tomorrow, we would go to the Cornucopia, and stay there. Hopefully draw some tributes toward us, and kill them. That night, Austin and Sawyer's faces were shown in the sky. Only 9 of us left. Soon... our alliance might have to be broken.

 **Day 8~ 9 Tributes Remain~ The Feast**

 **"Good Morning Tributes! Today, there will be a Feast at the Cornucopia! Also, as in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, 2 victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district! Good luck! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

We woke to that announcement, and it was perfect. Plenty of tributes to kill, to whittle down the numbers... but I think after today, depending on how many tributes die... the alliance might have to split up. We gather up our supplies, and start walking towards the Cornucopia. We hear a cannon blast, around 2 in the afternoon, and because we are so far into the forest, we get there late in the day, around 5 pm. We see the careers hanging out there, with the 1, 2, and 11 bags. The death earlier must have been Jade from 11, if they have her bag. Only 8 tributes left. The Districts 6, 7, 8, and 10 bags still sit on the Cornucopia. We wait on the outskirts of the Cornucopia, and see Beckett dart from the mountains, to the Cornucopia, and grab the District 10 bag, and run off. The careers are so cocky and oblivious, that they don't even spot him. Oddly, Beckett turns around and runs towards the careers. He throws a knife, and it connects with Arson's back. He screams and falls flat on his face. His cannon sounds and the careers wheel around. Maple runs and jumps at Beckett. He falls on the ground, with Maple on top of him. He pushes her off and throws a knife. It hits her in the thigh and she yelps in pain. Beckett takes a knife and sprints away. Jet chases after him, and it is obvious that he is leaving Maple to die. Taking this as a cue, Finn sprints up and grabs the 6 and 8 bags. He starts to run back to us, but Maple grabs his ankle.

"Finn! Watch out!" I yell. Maple takes the knife out of her thigh and injects it into Finn's lower back. His eyes widen, and he falls into the grass. Baylor screams and shoots and arrow. The arrow goes straight through Maple's head, and her cannon sounds instantly. Baylor and I run over to Finn, and pull the knife out of his back, and turn him, so he is facing us. A single tear rolls down his cheek. "Go. Get out of here. Leave me. Win the games... I know you can do it." He closes his eyes, tears still rolling off his face.

"No... we won't leave you..." I say, blinking back tears.

"Cameron..." says Baylor softly. "We have to go..."

"No!" I yell at her. "I'm not leaving him!" Anger and sadness builds up inside of me, because I know to try to save him is futile. His cannon sounds and I close my eyes. I whisper in his ear. "You will never be forgotten."

We take his knife and put in in the District 8 bag. I take it along with the District 6 bag, and my spear and knife. Baylor takes her bow and arrows and the duffel bag, and we head into mountains to follow Beckett and Jet, just as Faith runs up to grab the 7 bag. She sees us and runs after us. We run faster and see Beckett and Jet in the distance, sword fighting. A body falls to the ground, and a cannon sounds, but I can't tell who the body is. We find a cave, midway in the mountain, and hide there. A few hours later, Faith passes us but she doesn't see us. If we are lucky, she and Jet or Beckett will kill each other off and we will win. We are exhausted, and sleep soundly until the anthem. First is Maple from 2, that means that Beckett died, not Jet. Then Arson from 2, then Finn. I choke back tears, but it doesn't work. I let out a sob like a goat, and Baylor pats me on the back. After that is Beckett's face in the sky, from District 10, the boy who shook my hand in the training center, but the opportunity never came for us to be allies. And finally, Jade from District 11, whom i never knew. "Final 4..." was the last thing i said before i fell asleep again.

 **Day 9~ 4 Tributes Remain~**

Expecting the last day of the games, we ate the rest of our food and drank the remainder of our water. We left our bags behind, and took only our weapons. 2 spears, 2 knives, and a bow and 12 arrows. We headed up the mountain. Around 6pm, we reached the peak, and saw no one. This was weird. All of a sudden, Jet jumped out and threw his axe at Baylor. It missed and she sprinted up to him, furiously. She grabbed his wrist and kicked him in the shins. He yelped, but didn't let go. She took out a knife from her pocket and thrust it towards his face, but he blocked it, grabbing her arm, and shoving her to the ground, holding the knife above her chest. I took her bow and arrows, and shot. It connected with Jet's shoulder, and he screamed in pain. Baylor blindly stumbled up and tried to run. Jet threw the knife and it connected with her back. Baylor screamed and fell to the ground. Jet collapsed in the snow, holding his shoulder, wincing. I crouched down next to Baylor and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes, and smiled. "Win, Cameron. You can do it. You can make it home. Go. Leave me, and win." Whispered Baylor shakily. "You aren't going to die Baylor." I gasped. "I-I won't let you." She grabbed my hand, and smiled at me for a few moments. "I will say 'hi' to Finn for you." She whispered. I smiled grimly.

"I will win. For you. And for Finn." I say, determined.

Her hand goes limp, and her cannon fires. I grimace, my eyes wet. I turn to Jet, violently.

I screamed, and ran up to him, with my knife. His eyes got wide. "No, please-" he was cut off when i began punging my knife in and out of his stomach, stabbing him. A few moments later, I sit there, sweating. I breathe a shaky breath. I muster a final stab to his stomach and his cannon fires. This is it. The final 2. It's down to me... and Faith.

I lay there, my head in my hands, sobbing. I've murdered two people these games, and to get home, i am gonna have to kill three. I don't think i can do it. "But i have to." I tell myself. "I promised Baylor I would win for her, and Finn."

"Aww. That was so cute right there!" Taunted Faith. "Such a shame she had to die! Well, you will join her soon anyway! I can hear it now. 'The Winner of the 79th Annual Hunger Games, Faith Bristol!' Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

I wheel around, and lunge at her, clawing at whatever i can reach. I find her chest, and just scratch. She starts screaming and aims her axe at me. She swings up, and slices off part of my ear. I let out a cry, and stop scartching. Faith jumps to her feet, and throws her axe at my head. She misses, and i grab it off the ground. She is too busy coddling her wounds to notice when i aim my axe at her head. I throw it and she looks up, horrified, but it's too late. It digs itself in her stomach and she passes out in the snow. I don't hear a cannon, so she isn't dead yet. I walk over to her, and she is sobbing. "Have mercy!" She bawls.

"I'm sorry Faith. But at least you will be able to see your brother again." I take my spear and shove it into her head. Her cannon sounds instantly, and I fall to my knees, crying. My 2 best friends in the games are gone... forever... and I have killed three human beings.

I fall asleep, exhausted, in the snow, only after I hear the words, "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE VICTOR OF THE 79TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! CAMERON BORDEAUX!"

The aircraft comes and picks me up. "I am alive." I say to myself.


End file.
